Skyla
Skyla (Japanese: フウロ Huuro) is a character from Pokémon Black and White, as well as Black 2 and White 2. She the sixth gym leader of the Unova region and specialises in flying type Pokémon. She is voiced by Kana Ueda in Japanese and by Sarah Natochenny in English. Her reveal counterpart is Alisa Bosconovich Because both these girls have a connection to flying and machines. Skyla is the Gym Leader of the Flying Type gym of Unova and flies an airplane. However: their position and personality contrast. Skyla is the one who gives order to her Pokémon while in battle and she is quite cocky and likes to battle. Role ine the Story In the storyline she appears near the beginning, where she was doing an errand for Miles but got cought in a thunderstorm created by Garland who thought that she was a part of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Canonically this would happen soon after Garland's battle with Serah Farron, whom she befriended later on. Her plane almost crashed on ARCgaming91 and Sackboy who managed to take cover just in time. He was first angry that she almost killed him, but as soon as he saw who she was. He fell in love with her, to Sackboy's annoyance since ARC "falls in love with a new girl every twelveth second". But ARc replied that one day he would also fall in love. Skyla and ARC became friends and togheter they went out to defeat "The 3 Stooges of Evil", Garland in particular. She also befriended TrueDarkAce and met the love of her life: Ken Washio also known as Ken the Eagle. Apperance She is a beautyful young women around her late teens early twenties. She has blue eyes, reddish brown hair and large breasts. Her outfit is mainly a dark and light blue shirt, pants and boots. She exposes her belly and and has an hair accessory that looks like a propeller. Personality In the games she is a very kind person that likes to take care of injured Pokémon, that was shown when the player first arrive to Mistralton city, where she wanted to help a Pokémon on top of the Celestial tower. Afterwards she accepted the player to challenge her at the gym. There she would: depending on the gender of the player. Say something different after she/he blasted herslef/himself around her gym and got severly wounded because of that. If the player is female, she wound appologize and then challenge her, if male; she would flirt with him, then mock hi alittle then challenge him. In the anime she was somewhat similar to her game counterpart, except that she is alittle up on her self. Those who wished to challenge her were required to make reservations first. She would pick up to fifteen challengers at a time and have them participate in what she called an "Air Battle"—a battle that she played out in her head—instead of traditional battles. Skyla matched up her Pokémon against her opponent's and made decisions on strengths and weaknesses. If she felt her team would have a disadvantage, she would give the challenger the Jet Badge. However, if she felt her team had the advantage, she would deny the challenger a Badge. That did not only make Ash and Cilan upset, but also her grandfather. Powers and Abilities In this game, just like with Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz, she has inherited some of her Pokémons attacks. Such as Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Fly and Roost. And she has also recieved the power of flying on her own. But uses her plane if she has to transport people, Pokémon or laugage to other locations throuhout the world. She just like the flying type Pokémon that she commands are imune to ground attacks. But because of a spell that Garland used on her, she can still be hit by them. She also for some reason has the hidden ability to make most men fall in love with her, she useally ignores their advances towards her. But actually accepts a few peoples affection, like ARC's and Ken the Eagle even though he is not so intressted. Relationship to other characters *ARCgaming91 - Likes to tease and flirt with him when he is not ready for it. *TrueDarkAce - Close friend thanks to ARC. *Ken the Eagle - Love Intresst and Idol *Garland - Enemy for attacking Mistralton City *Dusknoir - Hates him because he watches her while she is sleeping. *Applejack - Skyla convinced her that Deus' great rebirth is wrong. *Serah Farron - One of her closer friends. Non-Playable Relationships *Miles - Grandfather *Elesa - Really close friend *Hilda/Hilbert - Secret Girlfirend/Boyfriend Gallery 800px-Skyla anime.png|Skyla in the anime 592px-Skyla_Adventures.png|Skyla in the Pokémon Manga Skyla.png|Skyka in Pokémon Black and White Skyla.jpg|Fan art with the controversial Mega Buster Video Trivia *ARCgaming thinks she is the hottest female gym leader of Unova. The others are: Eirika(Kanto), Whitney(Jotho), Flannery(Hoenn)Candice(Shinnoh) *She has been depicted in various fanart as a lesbian, with Elesa. *She is one of the several characters that is also playable in Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz official edition. *Despite not having shown fighting personally in any of the media that stars her, she is one of the much stronger fighters in the roster. *Her gym used to cause severe injuries so the player that wanted to reach her in Black and White. That is why it got redisigned in Black 2 & White 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters from Video Games